


“That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, the foxes are forever in each other's lives, to see which kids belong to each Fox look at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: It became an andreil babysit the Foxes’ children with two lines about a cat.





	“That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”

“Kitty!” One of Dan and Matt’s toddlers squeals. Cameron.

Amalia sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks down at the tablet in her lap, rereading stats, then up at the television. She laughs watching her mother shove her father into the wall. Tobias joins in her laughter because as always he wants her to think he’s cool.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty!”

“Neil.”

“Hm?” He doesn’t take his eyes off the television.

Andrew stares at his useless, Exy-obsessed junkie. He’s tempted to turn off the television, a common occurrence in the Minyard-Josten apartment, but Amalia is here. As much as he still likes telling Kevin no, Andrew wouldn’t dream of upsetting Kevin’s little girl.

(Secretly he was enjoying watching former Ravens shove each other around for charity. Kevin didn’t have a chance when the other side kept putting Thea or Jean on him. The former Ravens all knew each other a little too well.)

* * *

 

He wordlessly drops Matt and Dan’s youngest kid into Neil’s lap. She squirms, wriggling out of Neil’s arms.

“Neil.” Andrew grabs the girl before she can make it two steps. “There are three Boyd children in my apartment. For some stupid fucking reason you just let Allison decide it was the perfect opportunity for a play date. Aaron just called and said there was an accident at the stupid medical conference they’re at and someone is going to be dropping off their girls any minute now. That’s nine kids.”

“Okay.” Neil blindly reaches a hand out to Amalia and she obediently places the tablet in his grip. He scrolls through the list of old Raven players until he finds the one he was looking for.

“Neil.”

He glances at Andrew.

“I swear I will fucking kill you.”

Amalia shushes him and Andrew raises his eyebrows. Neil laughs. “She’s my favorite for a reason.”

“I didn’t have kids for a reason.”

“Cause you’re gay?”

“You’re fucking hopeless.”

“You didn’t think that last night.”

Andrew doesn’t dignify the childish statement with a response; he just drops Teagan into Neil’s lap again. “Hold onto her, Neil.”

“Mhm.”

Matt and Dan’s oldest daughter comes out of the guest room sniffling. “One of the kids is crying, Neil.”

“So deal with it.”

Andrew looks expectantly at Clara, head tilted back slightly (she passed him in height three years ago) and she tells him, “I think I’ve just been dumped.”

Her phone starts buzzing and she cries, “He cheated on me.”

Andrew grabs the phone from her hand and it’s surprising enough that she stops crying and Neil stares. He holds the phone up to his ear and says blankly, “Don’t ever call this number again. If you do, I’ll push you off of a roof and eat your fucking eyeballs for breakfast, asshole.”

He hands her back her phone and goes into the kitchen. He reemerges with a gallon of ice cream and a spoon. Silently, he pushes it into her hands.

She sits in the armchair, still sniffling. Amalia glances over at her and says, “Boys are stupid. Get over it.”

“Amalia,” Neil doesn’t quite warn.

“What? You’re thinking the same thing.”

Andrew flips through the channels until he finds something resembling a cheesy romantic comedy. Neil only sighs but Amalia vocally complains.

“There’s only, like, ten minutes left!”

He shrugs and goes over to answer the buzz by the door. “Yeah?”

“There’s a woman here saying she’s your sister-in-law?” Amanda, the night time receptionist says.

“Sister-in-law?”

“Andrew!” Katelyn and Neil both shout.

Amanda clears her throat. “One of the kids sort of looks like you so should I let them up?”

“I guess.”

Amalia is still fuming when Katelyn knocks on the door. She grumbles, “I guess I’ll just go have my way with Tobias in your guest room. There’s nothing else to do.”

“One, you’re ten. Where the fuck did you learn to say shit like that? Two, remember to get his consent first.” Andrew ignores the disapproving look Katelyn gives him. “Three, I need you to take this baby.”

Neil gets up, Teagan drooling over the side of his arm, to help get his three nieces inside. Amalia grabs each twin’s hand and leads them inside.

“Thank you so much,” Katelyn gushes and hands the one year old to Andrew. “There was a bus crash - it literally drove into the side of the ballroom. When does that ever happen in real life?”

“Approximately twenty minutes ago?” Andrew guesses.

She ignores the pedantic response. “It’s crazy. Aaron went into surgery with the first person they were able to pull from the wreck.” She gathers her hair into a ponytail. “Do you think I could borrow some old sneakers or something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Neil hurries to find her a pair of his running shoes. He grabs one of the boxes a sponsor sent him.

“Thank you!” Katelyn says again. She kisses her baby’s forehead then rushes down the hallway.

Andrew slams the door.

“Pretty!” Tori pets Ashton’s sparkly pink tutu and he grins.

“Kitty!” Cameron tries to reach over the playpen gate to grab a tail.

“Dada!” Vivienne gurgles and Andrew looks at her pointedly.

“No,” he says before handing her to Neil. Teagan reaches out and touches Vivienne’s face.

Andrew hoists Cameron out of the playpen. “Clara.” She sets aside the ice cream and takes her brother from Andrew. “Tobias, get the bedding and pillows from the guest room.”

While waiting for Tobias to return, Andrew opens the playpen and picks up all the toys. Tobias hands him the large comforter and Andrew flicks it out, hoping it’ll spread evenly.

Unfortunately their newest cat Dusty Wolfton - a Chartreux and a gift from Kevin on Neil’s last birthday - manages to hop down and underneath before the comforter settles. Andrew grabs him by the scruff on the back of his neck and stares him in the eye.

He puts him over the side, only for him to hop onto the gate and back down on the comforter. When Andrew steps closer, Dusty falls onto his back and meows.

Andrew repeats removing him from the pen with the same results. The third time he tries to remove Dusty, the cat clings to the long sleeves of his shirt.

“That was a perfect example of how  _not_  to [remove a cat],” Neil tells the children. He sets the two girls on the comforter, then grabs Dusty. He finds a cat toy to catch his interest before leaving him in the kitchen. “There you go.”

He gets the girls out of the way so Andrew can finish making a bed for them. Andrew lines the edges of the playpen with pillows and more blankets. When he finishes, Neil announces, “All children under the age of nine into the fort, please.” He pretends not to see Andrew’s grimace.

Amalia helps usher the toddlers in before Andrew links the two gates together and throws a blanket over one half of the gate.

Neil settles with Teagan and Vivienne but as soon as Andrew sits Vivienne reaches out and lets out a whine. Her little fingers wiggle at Andrew who refuses to acknowledge her.

She squirms until Neil loosens his hold and she crawls into Andrew’s lap. “Dada.”

“You’re worse than the cats,” Andrew tells her and she giggles.

Avery and Tori also make their way next to Andrew, still not fully able to tell the difference between their dad and his twin. Andrew turns Vivienne so she’s resting in his arms, mirroring the way Neil holds Teagan.

Amalia leans over to hand Andrew a tray of bottles full of warmed up formula and milk. She stands there for a moment and Andrew pretends he doesn’t notice. Finally she asks, “Can I put on the game highlights now?”

“Volume low,” Andrew responds and Neil shoots him a look.

“Are you going to read us a story?” Ashton asks.

“Of course,” Neil tells him, passing him a sippy cup. “Don’t we always?”

Andrew says, “I’m choosing.” He puts Vivienne between his legs so he can dig out his phone and pull up his Kindle.

“No, David,” Andrew begins. “By David Shannon.”

By the third story, Neil is passed out with Teagan in his arms and Dusty sleeping on his head like a hat. It takes two more stories for all of the kids to fall asleep and Andrew can’t move because three little girls are using his legs as pillows. He folds his arms and closes his eyes.

He wakes up to a flash and the three older kids are giggling. Less than a minute later his phone vibrates with a notification from Instagram. In the picture captioned ‘best babysitters ever’ Amalia grins in the forefront while Clara and Tobias hold up the gallon of ice cream and spoons from the edge of the photo. In the background are Neil, Andrew and the sleeping children.

He glares at the back of her head but makes a mental note to print and frame it for Neil.

  


 


End file.
